creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Skodwarde's Raping Spree
This takes place in 2022 when I was watching Dickelodeon. It's my favorite channel because it has my favorite show, SPINGLEBLAB! So anyway, I was watching the end of a SpingleBlab episode named "Dumped." A commercial came about a lost episode of SpingleBlab that's never been aired before for only one day, which was today, from between 4:30 PM to 12:00 AM! I was super excited! They didn't say what it was, so it was even more of a surprise. Awsome! It was 4:30 PM and the episode came on! It began with the intro, but at the end, SpingleBlab didn't come up and used his flute as a nose, but it was Skodwarde playing his clarinet in a creepy and unsettling way, and he was covered in BLOOD! When the screen came up saying "Created by Stephenwolf," the seagulls weren't making noise, instead, the sound of Skodwarde laughing could be heard, but it was distorted. I checked the info and it said it was from December 2008. But anyway, the title card said "Skodwarde's Raping Spree" in red text on a black background. There was no sound. It was dead silent. But before it faded out, Skodwarde silently chuckling evily played in the background. The episode began with Skodwarde playing his clarinet in his room. He was doing so good, until SpingleBlab and Fatdick's laughter played in the background, but it was super loud! Skodwarde got angry and went to his window and opened it. He screamed "SPINGLEBLAB! FATDICK! SHUT THE HECK UP! OR ELSE!" SpingleBlab and Fatdick stopped laughing and nodded in a bit of fear. Skodwarde went back to playing his clarinet. But 30 seconds later, SpingleBlab and Fatdick began laughing even louder! Skodwarde became furious! He threw his clarinet on the ground and stormed out of his room. It cuts to a dark and spooky room. Skodwarde stomps into it and grabs a baseball bat. He comes outside and walks up to SpingleBlab. Skodwarde whispers in his ear demonically, "I warned you." He hit him in the head with a baseball bat and SpingleBlab fell unconscious. Fatdick tried to flee in terror, but Skodwarde throws the baseball bat at the back of Fatdick's head. He falls unconscious too. It fades to the same dark room, but SpingleBlab and Fatdick are tied up on a wall, but they're barely visible. Skodwarde turns on a light and now SpingleBlab and Fatdick are more visible. They wake up and tried to move their limbs, but unfortunately, they couldn't. They begin to panic and question their surroundings. Skodwarde talks to them. "Calm down you two," he says. "your here for your arousement. When I say to be quiet. Finally, PREPARE TO PERISH!!!!" He grabbed SpingleBlab ass and dug it into him. SpingleBlab began screaming uncontrollably. Fatdick began to sob hysterically. When Skodwarde was finally done raping SpingleBlab, he taped Fatdick's mouth shut. He took his ass and tear him. He began laughing maniacally. He ran out of the room, and outside. Soon enough, a montage of Skodwarde molesting characters like Jery, Mr. Kraps, Lankton, Brandy, Curl, Fart, and so many others. A time card came up saying "375 citizens later." It was not Frenchy saying it, instead, it was Skodwarde. Frenchy was silently weeping in the background. After the time card ended, it showed Bikini Asscrack completely filled with dead bodies, inside of houses, stores, restaurants, and other buildings and outside. It cuts to Skodwarde, who was covered in blood and semen, hijacking a army plane, flying over Bikini Asscrack, and dropping a nuclear bomb over it! Bikini Asscrack exploded and turned into a nuclear wasteland. Most of it is on fire. Skodwarde lands the plane in the middle of nowhere, and hops out. He walks to the viewer and says "This isn't over." The screen cuts to a picture of a big-fin squid from 2007, you could hear the sounds of all the Bikini Asscrackers except for Skodwarde screaming and Skodwarde laughing demonically and maniacally. The screen fades to black. What did I do? I turned off the TV and said "WTH? That was messed up!" I commited suicide. THE END! Category:SpongeBob